


Niður

by BurnWithinTheseFlames (orphan_account)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BurnWithinTheseFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hm... what was the saying again? How the mighty do fall? And oh how some... do fall. </p><p>When he asked her to meet up with him in Tokyo, she wasn't expecting much beyond a bit of casual flirting. His reputation, of thinking he was god's gift to women, did, after all, precede him. But Tony Stark was harmless, not unlike Miroku had once been. The prospect of a job, seeing as though they knew of one another they had never quite worked with one another, had never crossed her mind. </p><p>However, where she thought her colleagues could have taken the dub of "ragtag" hands down, they had nothing on this group that called themselves the Avengers. A man in an iron suit, a guy who was far older than his looks, an archer, an assassin, and a guy who turned a ... little green. Sure why not include a being that was once viewed as a god. They had everyone else but a kitchen sink. </p><p>It was definitely not the sort of people Kagome Higurashi had imagined herself working with anything soon. But then again, she had never imagined she'd have found herself traipsing through feudal Japan on the cusp of her fifteenth birthday either. </p><p>Rating to change. Takes in Avengers, Thor, Inuyasha aspects</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niður

**_Niður_** is Icelandic, the closest modern language to Old Norse, and mostly it means - to go down, downwards, or to descend. So the title can essentially mean "To Descend" or "Descent" than anything else.

It takes into consideration INUYASHA, AVENGERS, and THOR aspects.

Movies, comics, and other media as well.

-.-

Kindly these pairings will _**NOT BE**_ considered

Sesshomaru x Kagome

Inuyasha x Kagome

In a million years in ANY crossover on this profile.

* * *

 

Breathe escaping in a heavy sigh as she straightened, Kagome Higurashi brushed her hand through sweat dampened strands. That had been ridiculously _ **hard**_ work. Or maybe she just thought it was hard work because she wasn't quite up to snuff as some would say. Her ribs still hurt and it was painful to breathe at times. It would be so simple to be rid of the pain, however, something had kept her from doing just that. Maybe, like the scars that she sported, it was some sort of a battle wound that was best left untouched. Not that the weather of her hometown, the place that she had called home for all but five years, helped.

After all, though Tokyo's temperatures were just over twenty degrees the sheer humidity made it feel much hotter. The oversaturation in the air made it all but impossible for one to sweat properly and as such one felt as if they were simply cooking. She had at times wondered if this was how dogs, who never sweated as it was, felt when left in hot cars with barely a cracked window. It didn't help that there wasn't a breeze to be found anywhere. Her once white shirt was nearly grey as she had sweated underneath the sun's relentless rays and if she had been in some wet t-shirt contest she'd likely have won.

 _Not that anyone would care._ The thought, passing as it was, still caused a bitter twist to her lips.

After a moment's hesitation, Kagome turned to grasp hold of the shovel yet again. It wasn't like she had anything better to do just yet. Nor was it like there was anyone else here to care for the small garden. Though the Sunset Shrine had once been bustling with activity the summer heat had scared all but the most devoted away. Not that even the devoted came here anymore. Ever since the accident as police called it, the fire which had consumed the main building, the shrine that had been in her family for generations had become something of a ghost town. 

Besides the Shrine had been closed for the better half of a decade. 

Dealing with death in a family was hard enough.

Dealing with the death of your entire family, while trapped away within the depths of an era five hundred years in the past, was something else. It was nothing short of a miracle she hadn't gone insane. She was quite certain, at one point, the police had thought she was at fault. The training she had received under Sesshomaru, the mastery of her once wild emotions which had put her at much risk rushing into battle to protect the equally emotionally driven Inuyasha, meant that she had met their news with a rather cool impassivity. Shock. That was what the professionals would call it. Quite accurate for though the outside had seemed indifferent, she had been screaming on the inside.

The fire department had called it arson.

However, Kagome had known  _ **better**_.

It hadn't been a demon. Demons, what few of them remained alive nowadays, kept their heads down. Once, many many centuries ago, demons had after all inhabited the entire earth. Now they were scarce even in Japan and China.  The sheer number of mortals meant that it was far safer to act well "mortal".

A demon had played a hand though. Of that, she had little doubt. After all, despite her increase in powers through the years spent struggling through Feudal Japan, she had never possessed the ability to seal the Shikon no Tama completely. So rather than put itself at risk, some demon had paid a greedy human to do the dirty work. She doubted that the human had realized the importance of the gemstone that hung from the end of the beaded necklace around her neck, the marble-sized stone partially hidden between the swells of her breasts. After all, if a demon had done it, the creature would have long since realized that there was no girl residing at the Sunset Shrine.

But then mortals were so easily fooled. So easily... manipulated. A few pretty words and you could have anyone eating out of your hand, their morals tossed into the gutter. Hadn't she been told that oh so many years ago? One merely had to quit covering their eyes and unplug their ears to realize just how accurate such a statement was. 

Shaking her head to clear these thoughts, Kagome brushed her fingers through thick strands of hair that was no longer black but rather a deep bluish silver. The change had been slow. Nor, brought about by the _Ketsueki no ketsugō,_ had it been entirely a natural change. Still there was no going back. Her once raven black hair changing from the roots, not unlike how one's natural hair color replaced a dye-job, until her mane resembled that which you would find belonging to a Russian blue cat. Ash grey was the color. With her pale skin and azure-tinted eyes, a gift from her father's European mother, such an unusual hair tone marked her as more different than her childhood "plagued" with disease had. 

 

_Hindsight is always 50 / 50._

At this thought, Kagome's gaze drifted towards the withered stump of the giant cherry tree that had once dominated the Sunset Shrine's property. She had tried to grow a seed within the base, cutting out a hollow in which the sapling could regrow, but it had been a lost cause. The mana, or spiritual energy, of the huge tree had been burnt through to its very roots. It had survived over five hundred years only to be brought down by a blaze that had lasted a few hours. A mockery of life. Had she been here, rather than elsewhere, there was a good chance that none of this would have happened. Or at the very least it wouldn't have gotten so far. 

The tree's remains though marked what she had come for, and with a soft grunt, Kagome crouched down. Immediately lithe fingers, fingers that had gotten used to holding chalk over the last six odd years, began to clear away the debris. Despite the ruins of the Shinto shrine, things still lived in the remains. She had never thought of rebuilding. Grass was the most dominant greenery competing with the countless weeds and tangled mosses that Kagome busily picked away at until the edge of a concrete slab became visible.

With a swift side to side movement, her fingers coming away covered in dust, she exposed the smallest of the four gravestones to the light again. The name Souta Higurashi was engraved in the soft marble, bearing the emblem of the sun with its sixteen rays setting behind a torii gate which represented the family's sunset ties. Higurashi did, after all, mean sunset. 

_Ah Souta._

When she had first returned to the modern era, Kagome had tried for a normal life. _**Tried**_ being the key point. 

Near impossible having survived in a realm in which grown men would have wet themselves within seconds and which she had been fighting within for the last four years since her 15th birthday. It had certainly not helped that her family had been wary of her. They had been more like strangers than her own flesh and blood. People of spiritual energy, or mana as many called it still, were hardly common in the modern world. Her grandfather, may he lay in rest, had barely possessed even a shard of spiritual energy with which to detect demons. In fact, come to think of, and though it did not do to speak ill of the dead, Kagome doubted to this day he had any spiritual sense.

It was her ill-begotten luck that she'd been forced her to leave her family all those years ago.

After all, she had only meant to help a young couple whose daughter had been seriously hurt in a car accident at the bottom of the shrine's two hundred and fifty stairs. It mattered not that she had saved the toddler's life. The parents had reacted as if she had dropped down amongst the wreckage from Mars. Even now her ears still burned with the accusations that she was a "mutie freak". Cuffed, gagged even and shoved into the back of a cruiser. Her mother had had to sell her wedding ring to pay the bail, quoting the fact that Kagome was in the midst of her MD at the University of Tokyo as to why she had brought a dead girl back to life - through simple CPR. Passable as there hadn't been any CCTV cameras to say otherwise.

Particularly when she was so _**skilled**_ as a medical student. She wondered what her professors would say if they why.

But it had been the last straw on the camel's back. Her mother had told her in no uncertain terms that though she was loved, and could

Her mother had told her in no uncertain terms that though she was loved, and could **_visit_** , it was expected that she not remain at the Sunset Shrine. Thrown onto the streets with little more than the clothes on her back and a small amount of cash, Kagome had taken the quickest and easiest way out of Tokyo. The city was too big for her, feeling more like a prison than anything. For four years she had traveled; venturing across China and into Russia before creeping through the depths of Germany and Austria until reaching France. A "hop, skip and a jump" as the saying went and she had found herself sitting at a little cafe in downtown New York City some seven years after her mother had asked, no demanded, she leave.

As another sigh escaped her lips, a voice reached her ears. "You know, if you keep sighing like that you'll be an old maid before fifty."

Despite herself, Kagome Higurashi felt her lips twitch. Though the accented voice, American, New Yorker, was strange in Tokyo she had heard it enough times over the years. She, in her career choice, sometimes had the misfortune or fortune, depended on whom was asked, of encountering him. But still, it was just like him to come waltzing uninvited onto private property. She had told him that she would meet him at _Akasaka Kikunoi_ , one of the highest end restaurants that could be found within the city, just before their reservation. She'd even promised to dress up nice. The relative quiet had started to get under her skin and he had said he had something interesting to tell her. 

_Pompous ass._

"Shut up, Stark."

* * *

 

Kagome - she was kicked out of the Shrine by her mother not long after returning from the feudal era. She herself spent four years in feudal Japan, so that would make her 19. As she was attending medical schooling put her at 20-21. She arrived in NYC seven years after she was asked to leave - 27-28. And has been "holding chalk" for about six odd years - making her about 33 to 34 years of age. 

Why did she leave? Very simple. In the Inuyasha series one may remember her grandfather's stories are knocked off by her, and Souta to degree, as ramblings. Spirituality doesn't seem to be "big" to the family. Or anything beyond fairy tales. So if someone who didn't have any abilities suddenly comes back as not quite a fully trained miko but more than a bumbling klutz would you not be nervous? It is something that those not so... gifted... can understand. Add on the fact Kagome would likely be changed by her experiences and one's daughter, one's granddaughter, one's sister has suddenly become a stranger. 

NYC - Stark Industries of course. And nearby there's another "super-hero team", the X-Men in Salem. However, Kagome mentions in her career she has sort of "run into him" which is code for the fact they don't always work together but know one another. Anyone working in a "closed" industry [engineering, pharmacy, etc.] will understand how one may never work with someone, and if you do in passing, but you'll hear about them. 


End file.
